finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bahamut ZERO
Bahamut ZERO is a stronger form of Bahamut originating from Final Fantasy VII. Its signature attack is Teraflare. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VII Bahamut ZERO's summon sequence has it flying through space and launching a beam of energy through the atmosphere. This attack is called Tera Flare and it deals piercing magical damage. Bahamut ZERO costs 180 MP to summon, and its spell power is equal to 7.5x the base magic damage. The Bahamut ZERO Materia can be found at the planetarium in Cosmo Canyon when the player touches the Blue Huge Materia, after having obtained both Bahamut and Neo Bahamut. Bahamut ZERO is the last Summon Materia to become available since the player must have first done all the Huge Materia sidequests, during which time the player can obtain the Shinra Sub and breed chocobo to get to places where the other Summon Materia are located. If not obtained here, Bahamut ZERO can be dug up from Bone Village, but only if the player obtained the Bahamut and Neo Bahamut Materia. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Bahamut ZERO, Bahamut Zero appears as a stronger Bahamut. Final Fantasy Type-0 Bahamut ZERO appears at the end of Chapter 5 if Class Zero falls to Shinryu Celestia. It is the strongest Bahamut model exclusive to Arecia Al-Rashia. It is a LV99 Eidolon who uses a physical attack, Grand Buster, and a breath attack. The first tier breath attack is Megaflare. By fully charging Megaflare it turns into Giga Flare, and fully charging Giga Flare turns into Tera Flare that summons all Bahamuts to its side to unleash a concentrated salvo of energy on the opponent. If Bahamut ZERO is summoned, the player must unleash Tera Flare to complete the mission. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Although Bahamut ZERO does not appear as a usable Esper in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade, the summon does appear during Tifa's Tera Flare UR+ Legend summon. ''Mobius Final Fantasy Bahamut ZERO: FFVII is a 3 star light-elemental ability card, allowing the player to use the Light Fury light Warrior ability. Its card can be upgraded to 5 stars through ability augmentation. The card was originally added into the game's draw shop in late 2016, however it has since been removed as a obtainable card through this method. The only method of aquiring this card is now through the game's ability shop. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Bahamut ZERO appears as a hazard for the Midgar stage. If his Summon Materia is used, Bahamut will use Teraflare to create a huge pillar of light in the middle of the stage, causing devastating damage to any players other than the Summoner caught unaware. Bahamut ZERO also destroys the Midgar background with the attack. Gallery Bahamut ZERO FFVII Art.jpg|Concept art of Bahamut ZERO. Bahamut ZERO Face FFVII Art.jpg|Concept art of Bahamut ZERO's face. FFVIIBC_Bahamut_Zero.jpg|Bahamut Zero in ''Before Crisis. Bahamut-ZERO-vs-Shinryu-Celestia.png|Bahamut Zero in Final Fantasy Type-0. FFAB Tera Flare - Tifa Legend UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Bahamut zero merchandise.png|Bahamut ZERO from Final Fantasy Creatures collection. Etymology The in Bahamut ZERO's Japanese name comes from the A6M Reishiki Kanjō Sentōki (零式艦上戦闘機), a Japanese fighter plane. In ''Final Fantasy Type-0 its inclusion also alludes to the recurring theme of "zero" in the game. Trivia *In Final Fantasy XIV, the Japanese name of the Savage variant of the Second Coil of Bahamut is the “Great Labyrinth of Bahamut Type-0" (大迷宮バハムート零式, Dai Meikyuu Bahamūto Reishiki), referring to Bahamut Zero. However, in the English localization, the name is merely "Second Coil of Bahamut (Savage)". pt-br:Bahamut ZERO ru:Бахамут ЗЕРО Category:Recurring summons Category:Dragons